


Voicemail

by Mushaloons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artistic License - College Degree, Based off that episode from The Office (loosely), F/M, Pidge is referred to as Katie a lot, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: It's been several years since Voltron disbanded and everyone chose to resume normal lives. But when a fired Dr. Holt gets a couple of messages from a Blade, what might happen?





	Voicemail

Katie Holt. Graduated magma cum laude from MIT at age 19, a degree in just about every field in the science and technology departments, with additional degrees such as medical, graduate, and a PhD. Currently a scientist at the Galaxy Garrison.

At least, she was before she got fired.

It wasn't even her fault, really. Blam her new boss, who tried to threaten her current position at the program if she didn't "tend to his needs." She didn't even understand why he was upset. His insurance would probably cover everything.

Besides, she thought stubbornly as she waited for the elevator, he wasn't the one who fought thousands of soldiers for years. 

The elevator dinged, and she stepped inside. She caught a brief glance of her reflection in the glass door, and the sight made her wince. Man, did she look awful. Her normally curled hair was matter to her sickly looking face, and the dark bags under her eyes indicated that she didn't get much sleep for the past couple of days.

Whatever, she thought. It wasn't like it was the end of the world. She would get a new job. After all, she has at least fifteen different deg-

Something in her box caught her eye. She set down the box and picked it up. Her chest tightened a little when she noticed what it was. Voltron, back when they still were a team. Their final mission had ended a day before, and in celebration, Lance forced everyone to take a photo. Katie smiled at how unphotogenic most of them were. Allura and Coran's faces were dangerously close to the camera, observing the mechanics, while Shiro was in the background, trying to pry Matt and Lance apart. Hunk and Pidge sat in the middle, Hunk smiling at the camera and Pidge eating popcorn. Nothing seemed out of place, but it was obvious someone was missing. Keith. It was also the day he left Voltron two years before. 

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Katie snapped her head up. A small old man looked at her. "You've been riding the elevator for the past 5 minutes." 

"O-oh." Startled, she walked out of the old man's view and into the parking lot. Thank God they were on ground level. 

She opened her messages the second she got in the car and groaned. Thirteen messages, three of them voicemails. "Sweet," she mumbled dryly. "Not only do I get fired, serial killers and spam are after me too. Might as well listen." Sighing, she tapped to press play on the voicemails. 

A crackly voice spoke. She froze. "Uh, hey. I, um, I'm Keith. I'm not sure if you remember me, but, um, we were both Paladins of Voltron. The arms, to be specific. And then I became the Black Lion and then I joined the Blade of Marmora. Anyways, I need your help with somethi-" It cut short.

The next voicemail picked up from where he left off. "The stupid machine hung up on me. The AI's such a bitch. So anyways, Lotor is threatening to strike again. And I need Voltron to reband to stop it from happening."  _Beep._

"I know you're probably busy with your own problems, but if you're available, I could use the extra help."  _Beep._

Katie sat there in silence. Then reached for her phone and dialed a number.

He picked up on the first ring and timidly whispered, "Hello?" 

Usually she'd either laugh or make some snarky comment on how he sounded like a deer. Instead, her tone was emotionless. Professional. "So when are we going to meet?"  

**Author's Note:**

> (side note: It's my birthday. I'm officially a teen. So that might clear up why my stories suck.)
> 
> I hope you like this fic.
> 
> Also there's a plot hole on how the old guy knows she's been riding that long.


End file.
